Impatient Interruptions
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: When Cameron comes back from a trip, Remy is eager to see her, but getting to spend time with the blonde might prove more difficult than the brunette originally assumed.


**A/N: So, this is my first House fic. I've recently discovered a love for the whole Cameron/Thirteen relationship after running across a few fics, even though they hardly have any screen time during the show. But I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Remy Hadley peeked through the blinds of her apartment at the sound of a car door shutting. Looking down onto the parking lot, she discovered it was not the person she was waiting for. She made an impatient noise before starting to pace again, never going far from the window.

Today marked the day that her girlfriend, Allison Cameron, came back from the trip she had been away on the last week. The trip involved going to a seminar her job as the ER head required her to attend. And while she was away, she stopped by her parent's house for a few days.

Allison had asked Remy to come with her, to come see her parents, but House had gotten a patient right before Allison left, making Remy have to decline at the last minute.

Remy's eyes darted to the window as she heard another car door. She practically ran over to the window and looked out. Peering down, she saw a familiar car pull into a parking spot, and a familiar blonde head of hair through the driver's window. Remy pushed away from the window, unable to control the grin that was spreading across her face. She took off towards her apartment door, barely remembering to lock it before rushing to the door that led to outside of the apartment building.

She stopped to take a deep breath and to smooth out her dark brown locks that had gotten messed up during her rush. She put a small smile on her face before walking out the door.

Her eyes quickly found the blonde as she was stepping out of her car. Remy walked quickly but quietly up behind the blonde. She was about to wrap her arms around the shorter woman's waist when the blonde started talking.

"No, no. Dad, I'm sure you're fine…" she trailed off.

Remy frowned slightly, noticing Allison had her phone held up to her ear. Allison walked around to the back of the car, still not noticing Remy. She pulled open the trunk and reached to grab her bag but paused and straightened back up, turning slightly in the other direction while listening intently into the phone.

Remy took this opportunity, and quickly walked forward and grabbed her girlfriend's bag for her before taking a step back so she was out of Allison's view again.

"I checked it while I was there, you're _fine_," Allison insisted into the phone. She turned back to the trunk and noticed her bag wasn't there. Remy smiled when Allison's eyebrows knit together.

"Dad, hang on a minute…" Allison walked back to the side of the car, peering into the backseat. She pulled open the door, and leaned inside before peeking under the backseat.

Remy came around behind her, and lightly tapped her rear with the tip of her foot, causing Allison to jump and let out a quiet yelp.

"Looking for something?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

Allison quickly spun around, opening her mouth to say something when her eyes zeroed in on the duffle back slung over the brunette's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she climbed back out of the car. "Yeah, dad, everything's fine. I just couldn't find my bag."  
>Remy raised her eyebrows at the blonde, the smirk on her face softening as Allison came to stand in front of her, phone still pressed to her ear.<p>

'_You're a jerk,'_ the blonde mouthed to her, a small smile on her face.

Remy shrugged and grabbed the blonde's free hand, tugging her towards the apartment building.

"Yes, you can tell mom I made it home safely," Allison said as they entered their apartment.

Remy set down Allison's bag before walked over and enveloping Allison into a hug. She felt Allison press her face into her neck before pulling back slightly so she could still talk without her voice being muffled. She looked up into Remy's eyes with a smile, "Yes, I'll tell her you said hello. I'm sure she wishes she could've-" Allison paused mid sentence as Remy placed a kiss to her shoulder. "-come too." She glared slightly at the taller woman.

Remy stared back at her with wide, innocent eyes. She watched as Allison stared at something past her shoulder as she focused on the conversation. Unsatisfied that the blonde wouldn't look at her, Remy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's pulse point on her neck instead.

Allison immediately sucked in a sharp breath. Pulling out of Remy's embrace, she took a step away, putting distance between them. With flushed cheeks, she sends the brunette another glare.

Remy let out a soft groan before going over to sit on the couch. She sits on her knees, folding her arms over the back of the couch, and watches the blonde with a pouting expression on her face from her position.

Allison rolled her eyes at the brunette before walking over to the back of the couch. Remy instantly wraps her arms around her, bringing her close so that her legs are pressed up against the back of the couch.

"Behave," Allison whispers to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Remy mutters against Allison's stomach, where her face is currently resting against. She practically hums in content as Allison starts to run her free hand through her dark hair softly.

"If you don't trust my medical opinion then just go to a doctor, dad," Allison says amusedly into her phone. Remy peeks up at her and Allison gives her a soft smile that makes Remy's heart flutter.

"I don't know the next time I'll come visit yet. Christmas, maybe?" Allison stretched slightly, causing the front of her shirt to ride up slightly. Remy couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pressing her lips to the exposed skin. She smirked as she felt Allison's hand playing with her hair clench for a second before relaxing against her scalp again.

"Dad," Allison started, her voice lowering an octave. "I really need to go now."

Remy pulled back from her girlfriend slowly and fell back into the couch, crossing her arms behind her head.

Allison watched her every move with darkened eyes. "Yeah, I need to finish some stuff up before work…okay, love you too, bye." She walked over to the front of the couch, placing her phone on a small table behind the brunette's head.

"You don't work tonight," Remy commented.

"Nope, I don't," the blonde agreed.

A smile crossed Remy's face as she reached out to grab one of Allison's hands. "Then why tell your dad you were?"

Allison smirked slightly at her. "Because one," she put one of her legs on the other side of Remy's body, keeping the other one on the ground, halfway straddling her, "work is really the only reason he would accept as an acceptable reason to stop talking to his 'little girl.'"

"Okay…" Remy said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Then what's the real reason?"

"Hm…I don't know if you're ready to know…" Allison said with a teasing spark in her eyes.

"Cameron," Remy warned, eyes narrowing playfully.

"Hadley," Allison mocked. She grinned down at the brunette before noticing the determined look on her face. "Rem, no-"

Remy suddenly flipped them over so that she was now hovering over Allison. "Tell me," she demanded.

Allison frowned stubbornly. "Make me."

Remy cocked her head to the side for a minute, before running her fingers along the blonde's side softly.

Allison squirmed, rolling onto her side while laughing, even though Remy had barely touched her. "Stop," she whined slightly.

"Then tell me," Remy suggested, running her fingers on the side Allison wasn't laying on.

Allison gasped brought her legs up to her chest, curling into a ball, trying her best to shield her side with her arms. She had tears streaming down her face from laughing. "Okay, okay! I'll tell," she practically yelled, trying to catch her breath.

Remy instantly moved her hands back to holding herself up on either side of the blonde's head. "Please do."

Allison reached up and wrapped an arm loosely around Remy's neck, running a finger down the brunette's cheek to her jaw. "Hmm… well, I didn't think my dad would appreciate if I was going to stop talking to him because I wanted to go straddle my girlfriend…"

"You're not straddling me," Remy responded with a smirk.

"Well I _was_."

"But you're right," Remy said while leaning down to rest her forehead against the blonde's. "I don't think he'd like that very much."

Allison looked up to stare into the brunette's eyes. They were gazing at her so adoringly she couldn't help but pull the brunette closer and place a soft kiss against her lips. She pulled back after a moment and nuzzled into her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you more," Remy insisted, flipping them back over so Allison was lying on top of her so she wouldn't have to hold her weight up.

Allison sat up slightly and started planted kisses down Remy's neck. "I. Missed. You. More," she mumbled in between each kiss.

"Okay," Remy agreed before capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

Remy groaned when Allison pulled back. "That's it? You usually argue with me about that for forever…"

"There's no use fighting over it. I missed you, you missed me. You're not every leaving me again for that long unless absolutely necessary."

Allison's eyes softened. "Agreed."

"Now, can we stop talking and go back to kissing please?"

The blonde rolled her eyes but leaned back down and pressed her lips against the brunette's. Right as Remy was about to deepen the kiss, Allison's phone started to ring. Without breaking contact from Remy, Allison reached over Remy's head and grabbed the phone.

Remy grabbed it from the blonde and answered it without looking at the ID. "She's busy," she growled into the receiver before hanging up and throwing the phone onto the floor and reclaiming the blonde's attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Was that…Thirteen?" A shocked Foreman asked, glancing at the other people sitting around the glass table.

Chase stood up from the table and paced around the room, looking completely disgusted.

"Sounded like her," Taub commented, never looking up from his paper.

Foreman glanced over at House who looked like he had won the lottery. "Who wants to make a bet on what they were doing?"


End file.
